Conocerlo o Morir en el Intento
by AngiePaola12
Summary: Quién diría que lograría tener el honor de verlo. O por lo menos, saber que casi muero a su mano. Pero esto me encanta, el es lo que más me gusta. Y espero conocerlo. O morir en ello. Pero claro. Alejándolo de esos tipos.
1. Supuesto Refugio

_**Es un día algo pesado…**_

Me encontraba en un parque leyendo un libro de mitología, era mi favorito desde pequeña, me encanta leer sobre mi ser mitológico favorito… Loki, conocido como el Dios Nórdico del Caos, el Engaño y la Maldad. Eso me enamoraba; siempre me pareció interesante su historia. Y eso me encantó. Ya que había terminado de leer el libro por enésima vez. Me coloqué los audífonos y coloqué una de mis canciones favoritas. Persiana Americana de Soda Stéreo. Soy latina de nacimiento, mi nombre es Angie y nací en Colombia, tengo 17 y recién me mudé a esta ciudad que tanto desprecio. Nueva York, conocida como la Capital del Mundo.

Me sentía tranquila respirando un pequeño aire puro en el Central Park. Hasta que bueno, vi unos nubarrones y no presté atención, creí que era lluvia, pero se me aparecieron unas putas criaturas raras, y recordé que las había visto en un libro que ahora de coña de impresión no me acuerdo del nombre, pero sé que venían de un lugar exacto. Las criaturas me miraban con ganas de devorarme entera, sabía que si me movía me matarían, estos no tienen que ver con nada.

_**Piensa Angie, ¿qué harás?... ¡Puta mierda!, no voy a morir, no a esta edad…**_

Para colmo, un martillo golpea a las extrañas criaturas y realmente, me cago en quien lo hizo, si THOR. No sé por qué, pero para mis libros de mitología odiaba a este tipo, puede ser el Dios del Trueno, pero ya, me toma los ovarios. Dejé caer mi libro de la impresión al mirar ese martillo devolverse, ni de coña… tenía que agradecerle. El rubio se acercó y me pregunta:

-Ey, ¿estás bien?

-Ni de coña, si, gracias, estoy bien.

El hombre frunció el ceño y quedó sorprendido.

-Ammm… bueno, ¿podrías quedarte aquí conmigo?, Iron Man y el Capitán América vendrán para buscarte refugio seguro.

-Ah, El hombre de latas de perro y el disfraz de colegiala con máscara. Sí, agradezco el refugio… ¡joder!, ¡mi libro!-comenzando a mirar por todos lados-

-Es… ¿éste señorita?-extendiéndolo hacia a mi-

-Uf, qué alivio. Es una reliquia para mí. Gracias, Thor.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Cualquiera reconocería al rubio del martillo, más ello, éste libro habla sobre ti y tu hermano Loki.

Thor estaba dispuesto a hacerme más preguntas, pero Iron Man llegó y con su bonito sentido del humor dice.

-¿ella es la dama en peligro?-alzándose la máscara-

-Sí-respondió Thor-

-¿y tú?, debes ser la lata de comida para perros.-agregué-

El gran Tony Stark me arqueó una ceja. Y sólo se dispuso a llevarme con cuidado, me subió a su espalda y me pidió que lo tomara con mucha fuerza. Al momento de despegar, mi libro se cayó y Thor lo recogió.

-¡Mi libro mierda!

-Lo siento, pero ya esa cosa desgastada debes dejarla allí, primero es tu vida. –Agregó Stark-

-¡No puedo dejarlo, estúpido millonario egocéntrico de mierda!, ¡ese libro me lo dio mi padre!-con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¡Tranquila señorita!, ¡yo lo cuidaré muy bien por usted, se lo entregaré cuando todo termine!-gritó Thor a lo lejos.

Sentí un pequeño alivio al saber que mi libro estaría a salvo, sabía que el rubio del martillo era hombre de palabra, sólo me quedaba esperar en el refugio que me tenían guardado. Pero, no sabía qué pasaba así que…

-Iron Man, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué el Dios de los flashes está aquí?

El millonario sólo se dio por soltar una carcajada y dijo

-El hermano adoptado de Thor ataca Nueva York, quiere conquistar a la raza humana.

_**¡¿LOKI?! ¡¿EN LA CIUDAD?!... ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS HERMOSO QUE HE ESCUCHADO!**_

-Genial-dije con emoción-

-¿genial?, ¿es enserio pequeñuela?, ¿acaso quieres morir o qué?

-No me molesta morir, Iron, pero, Loki desde muy pequeña me ha llamado la atención que tenía escondida. Y siempre me gusta leer sobre su caos y su magia en mi libro.

-Eres rara.

-Gracias.


	2. Charla Mental

Llegamos a un "refugio", que como cosa rara, era la casa de Stark. _**Muy ingenioso, ojalata, buscarás que muera aquí.**_

-Quédate aquí, y no hagas de las tuyas niña rara.

-Ajá, solo quiero mi libro e irme de aquí. Nueva York es rara.

-El problema es… que no puedes irte hasta que Loki regrese a su planeta.

-¡LOKI NO PUEDE IRSE!-grité exasperada-

Tony abrió los ojos y quedó pasmado ante la respuesta.

-¿Cuál es tu obsesión con ese tipo?

-No es obsesión, imbécil. Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas, antes de que ustedes y los malditos de S.H.I.E.L.D le hagan alguna mierda. Puede que sea pequeña. Pero no hay mierda que no sepa de ti y de esos malditos agentes.

-Te daré el placer de verlo. Y quizás conocerlo, o si quieres. Mueres en el intento.

-Valdrá la pena. Ahora, tienes que salvar el mundo.

Tony me guiñó un ojo y se fue del lugar. Había una grandiosa vista y al voltear había una especie de bar; copas y diversas bebidas. Miraba todo el sitio, hasta que sentí que alguien fue mandado hasta aquí, no dudé en correr detrás de la barra y me quedé ahí. Escuchaba voces. Una era muy, fuerte y primitiva, y la otra, fría, firme, seria y totalmente seductora. Sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. De metida, logré escuchar todo claro.

-¡Yo soy un Dios!, y tú… ¡Una asquerosa criatu…!

Me cubrí los oídos y cerré los ojos sentía como la casa temblaba, y al cabo de unos segundos, dejé de sentir el pequeño terremoto, abrí mis ojos y lo último que logré escuchar fue un "Debilucho" fuerte y sentí las pisadas. Creyendo que todo había acabado, salí del sitio totalmente nerviosa.

_**¡¿Pero qué mierda pasó aquí?!...**_

Miré a todos lados y encontré un cuerpo, creí que muerto, así que me acerqué y me encontré con un tipo delgado con un gran traje detallado con dorado y verde esmeralda, cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda mirando hacia al vacío, tenía rasguños en la cara. Me senté frente al cuerpo y pensé.

_**Trajes detallados en dorado y verde esmeralda, "yo soy un Dios"… ¡COÑO, ES LOKI!, párate de ahí. ¡Pero ya!...**_

Me levanté con el objetivo de salir corriendo, ya que Iron Man, ni Thor habían llegado, o por lo menos, volver a donde estaba, hasta que esa voz volvió a escucharse, esta vez, en mi cabeza.

_** -¿A dónde vas?, humana.**_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de nuevo, quería huir, pero éste tipo, con solo verlo me ha causado sensación de admiración y maravilla. Me senté en calma y tragué en seco frente a él, mirándolo fijamente respondí su pregunta.

_**-Quería huir, no sé dónde estoy, sólo sé que fui… rescatada por su hermanastro Thor.**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes que Thor es mi… hermano?-**_recalcando la última palabra-

_**-Yo, bueno, en este mundo tenemos libros basados en su historia, aunque no son tan ciertas, sé que usted es Loki, el Dios del Caos, el Engaño y la Maldad. Hijo de Laufey, Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo y Odín, Padre de Todos lo crió como su hijo.**_

_**-…Sabes mucho de mí, pequeña criatura. ¿Por qué no me temes?**_

_**-Porque, usted, no me da temor, me da admiración; y me siento maravillada de tener a un poderoso ser frente a mí.**_

_**-Tus palabras me halagan, querida. ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Angie.**_

_**-¿Angie?, es un nombre nuevo.**_

_**-Bueno, mi nombre según mi padre significa Angellica. Puedes llamarme así si quieres.**_

_**-Bueno, querida. Déjame decirte que no te veré después de esto. Ya que, Thor, me llevará de vuelta a Asgard.**_

_**-Lo sé. Y quisiera que te quedases y conocerte un poco más.**_

_**-¿Tanta es tu curiosidad pequeñuela?, ya vienen por mí. Un placer, conversar, contigo en tu mente. Para tener 17 años, eres muy madura, esperemos encontrarnos algún día.**_

_**-Igualmente, gran Loki. **_

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Baner, Clint Barton y Thor me encontraron sentada frente a él, se extrañaron por estar así, sin temor alguno, al contrario, mirándole con cariño y el mayor respeto posible. Cada uno se miró la cara del otro confundido, no temía que el Dios del Caos estuviese conmigo.


	3. Despedida

Thor se acercó a mí, y levantando a su hermano preguntó.

-¿Qué haces en frente de mi hermano?

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué?, Ah. Si, tú. ¿Dónde está mi libro?

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?, me duele la cabeza.

-Qué… Hacías en frente de mi hermano

-Tranquilo. Ni que fuera a enterrarle una estaca. Sólo lo admiraba. Soy una gran admiradora de tu "hermano".-dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Loki-

-Con razón la locura de que esté él aquí.-agregó Tony-

-Mira Toñito Estrella-me levanté acercándome hacia a él-No me agradas, y puedes creerte playboy, licántropo, genio y millonario, pero te recomiendo que ese sarcástico sentido del humor no lo uses conmigo. Puede irte mal.

-Mejor tomemos algo.-levantando las manos en modo de rendirse-Oye Dios, ¿quieres uno?

Tony se dirigió al bar a servir su bebida y le ofreció una a Loki mientras le esposaban, el aceptó. Miraba lo destruido que quedó el sitio, Loki se tomaba su bebida, a la par que me miraba caminar por todo el sitio.

_**Quiero escapar de aquí, creo que esto es mucho para mi mente**_

_**-¿Enserio quieres irte?, ¿y dejarme aquí con ellos? No tengo nada que admirar si te vas, criatura.**_

_**-¿Pero qué mierda?, debes estar jugando.**_

_**-Yo no juego querida.**_

Volteé a mirarlo, una sonrisa apareció para mi, una sonrisa de las que seducen, de las que hacen caer en redes, ya puta. Tener 17 años y pensar así es el colmo. Pero, es que mirarlo sonreír con esos perfectos ojos verdes. ¿Quién no caería en sus redes?, con tal. Que miré a Thor y le pregunté.

-Thor, ¿qué harán con Loki?

-Pues… lo llevaremos a Asgard y ahí le darán su castigo.

-¿Puede quedarse unos días?

Todos quedaron atónitos a mi pregunta, Thor no sabía qué responder, en cambio yo, me acerqué a Loki y dije.

-No sería malo que se quedase conmigo uno que otro día. Odín no se molestará.

-Bueno, ammm…

-Lo siento, querida-dijo Loki-no puedo quedarme aquí. Me agradaría compartir días contigo mortal, pero lo que menos me interesa es quedarme, nos veremos quizás en otro tiempo, por ahora, crece y prepárate para lo que venga.

-Si el Dios del Caos lo ordena.-sonreí-Oye Thor, ¿dónde está mi libro?

-Ah, sí-sacándolo de su capa-Aquí está. Perdona si lo tomé, pero lo leí, quería saber qué hablaba de mí.

_**¿Un libro que habla de Thor?**_

_**-Sí, mi amado Dios. También habla de ti.**_

Loki me miró cautivado por la forma en que escuchó "mi amado Dios", suspiró y siguió hablando mentalmente.

_**-¿Y qué habla de mi?, querida.**_

_**-Como te dije al verte. Tu nombre y de dónde vienes, dice que puedes cambiar de forma y sexo, cómo usas tu magia. Y una historia extraña en donde engendraste hijos con un animal. **_

_**-¿Engendrar con un animal?, tus libros están fuera de contexto querida.**_

_**-Lo sé. Recuerda que te mencioné que no todas son ciertas. Son tan falsas que en mi libro habla que tu hermano se casa con Sif.**_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJÁ. Imposible. Eres muy interesante y maravillosa. Te veré crecer.**_

_**-Gustosa de que me veas crecer. Querido.**_

Loki y yo nos mirábamos fijo. Sumidos en la conversación mental, hasta que…

-Bueno, es hora de irse. Vamos Thor, tienes que llevarte a tu hermano.-dice Steve Rogers-

-Sí, claro. Señorita, ¿puede decirme su nombre?-dice Thor-

-Angie.-respondí-

-Es un nombre extraño.

-Para ustedes, sí.

Bajamos de la torre Stark y vi a lo lejos como llegaba Nick Fury con agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., agradecieron a los Vengadores y se Thor comenzó a invocar un rayo para llevarse a Loki a Asgard.

_**Nos veremos pronto, Angella.**_

¿Angella? Sonó seductor viniendo de él. Vi como se iban, después de lo que presencié. Decidí irme. Caminando con calma, perdiéndome de los demás. Comencé a escuchar música, miré al cielo y dije en voz baja…

**_Nos veremos pronto… Loki._**


	4. Día Libre y un Cambio para Mañana

Pasó un año desde lo ocurrido, era 12 de Septiembre, y adivinen, sí, era mi cumpleaños. Mi 18 cumpleaños y tuve que ir a la escuela. Era la marginada social y rara. Por alguna razón, no me molestaba, me gusta estar sola. Lo que más me gustaba de estar sola era que, la escuela tiene un salón de música con un gigantesco piano de cola clásico color negro con detalles dorados, allí pasaba los descansos, pedía permiso para estar ahí y tocar mis canciones favoritas. Muchas personas se paraban en la puerta a escucharme cantar y tocar a la vez, y cuando salía, no veía a nadie, pero sabían que les gustaba andar de mirones.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente y tocaron para el descanso, como era mi cumpleaños, me dirigí a la oficina del director.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Angie. ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?

-Pues, como todos, con la misma rutina. Espero cambiar algo sabiendo que es mi cumpleaños.

-Jajaja, feliz cumpleaños Angie. ¿Pedirás permiso para la sala de música?

-Gracias, y sí-sonreí-hoy quiero tocar algo calmado, o al menos eso creo.

-Deberías participar en el concurso de talento.

-Ah?, no, eso no me llama la atención, millones de estudiantes haciendo el ridículo.

-Anda, hazlo por mí, prometo asistir.

-Vale vale vale. No hay líos.

-La hoja de inscripción está afuera en el pasillo. Y aquí están las llaves.

-Vale-sonreí-Gracias Adella.

-De nada princesa, disfruta tu día.

-Gracias, igual tú.

Salí de la oficina con llaves en manos, y caminé hacia el pasillo principal en donde estaba la hoja de inscripción para el concurso de talento. Hasta que…

-Ah, miren. Es la rara.

Amanda… siempre ha sido el mismo problema con la tipa, desde que llegó a sido lo mismo. Con tal, me coloqué los audífonos, tomé la lapicera y escribí mi nombre. Todos quedaron anonadados ante mi acción. Sonreí y me dirigí a la sala de música. Abrí la puerta y encontré ese hermoso piano, cómo lo amaba. Recordé lo de un año y a Loki. Así que decidí buscar una canción que pudiese tocar para poder recordarlo un poco más. Así que cerré la puerta, ésta vez no le puse seguro. Y decidí tocar Nothing Else Matters de Metallica.

_**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters**_

_**Never opened myself this way**_  
_**Life is ours, we live it our way**_  
_**All these words, I don't just say**_  
_**And nothing else matters**_

_**Trust I seek and I find in you**_  
_**Every day for us something new**_  
_**Open mind for a different view**_  
_**And nothing else matters**_

_**Never cared for what they do**_  
_**Never cared for what they know**_  
_**And I know**_

_**So close, no matter how far**_  
_**Couldn't be much more from the heart**_  
_**Forever trusting who we are**_  
_**And nothing else matters**_

_**Never cared for what they do**_  
_**Never cared for what they know**_  
_**And I know, yeah**_

_**I never opened myself this way**_  
_**Life is ours, we live it our way**_  
_**All these words, I don't just say**_  
_**And nothing else matters**_

_**Trust I seek and I find in you**_  
_**Every day for us something new**_  
_**Open mind for a different view**_  
_**And nothing else matters**_

_**Never cared for what they say**_  
_**Never cared for games they play**_  
_**Never cared for what they do**_  
_**Never cared for what they know**_  
_**And I know, ooh, yeah**_

_**So close, no matter how far**_  
_**Couldn't be much more from the heart**_  
_**Forever trust in who we are**_  
_**No, nothing else matters**_

Sentí que la puerta se abría lentamente, eran varios estudiantes mirándome, impresionados por la voz, la pasión con la que tocaba esa pieza, miré hacia la puerta y no evité sonrojarme. Estaba desesperada hasta que escuchaba cada "eres genial", "me encanta tu voz", "por favor, enséñame a tocar el piano", "qué preciosa voz", cada vez más me calmaba y una pequeña sonrisa confusa salió de mi rostro. Tocaron el timbre para volver al descanso. Tomé mis cosas y me encontré al director.

-Buenos días, Angie.

-Querrá decir, buenas tardes director.

-Ah, sí-sonríe-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, aquí están las llaves del salón de música. Gracias por prestármelas, de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, te escuché cantar, me alegra que te hayas inscrito en el concurso de talento de este año.

-Ah, al parecer la noticia se corrió por los pasillos.

-No, Adella me dijo. Lo hiciste por ella.

-Jaja así es, señor, debo regresar a clases. Que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias, igualmente y suerte.

Me dirigí al salón de clases y tomé mi asiento, era la última silla de la fila número 1, es decir, en la esquina del salón. Las horas pasaron hasta que se hicieron las 3 de la tarde. Salí de la escuela pensando en qué canción tocaría para el concurso, tan sumida estaba que hasta pensaba qué ponerme. Estaba loca.

Llegué a casa y me recosté un rato, creí que ir de compras un poco más tarde no sería mala idea, así que me dormí, y desperté alrededor de las 4:30 p.m., tomé una ducha de agua caliente, salí del baño y me coloqué unos jeans negros, una camisa de tiras negras, una chaqueta de cuadros de diferentes colores y unos converse blancos, bajé, tomé mi móvil, el dinero y un vaso de agua. Me coloqué los audífonos y a caminar por ahí.

Entré a un centro comercial y decidí entrar a la primera tienda de ropa que viese. Así que vi la primera y entré, habían muchos colores, y la verdad, si fuera en color, los varios tipos de azul me encantan, o el negro con uno que otro detalle de color. Así que busqué y tom vestidos. Como no tengo amigos en Nueva York, decidía por mí misma y me gustó cómo me quedaba un vestido corto negro, con detalles verdes esmeraldas y dorados, se me veía súper lindo. Así que lo compré y fui a una tienda de zapatos, y me probé unos tacones negros y me gustaron, los compré y fui a una tienda de accesorios y nada mejor que accesorios y color dorado y una cartera dorada. Tomé una malteada y me devolví cansada a casa. Nada fuera de lo usual. Solo me quedaba dormir. Mañana era el concurso de talento.


	5. Comportamientos

**Loki P.O.V**

_**Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde mi pequeño viaje a ese planeta, sólo sé que estoy encerrado en una putrefacta celda, esperando a que mi "padre" me de mi castigo, pero sé que él, como cualquier idiota me perdonará. Pero, no he sabido más de esa criatura de 17 años, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Angiellica?, no, era Angie, sí, Angie, pero decidí llamarla Angella. Es más hermoso así. No sería mala idea volver. Espero y haya crecido lo suficiente como para ser digna de mis palabras, mis aposentos, y claro, buscar cortejarla. Pero, creo que todavía es joven, pero, para ser joven, ella, tiene un hermoso castaño cabello, y esos ojos, no son verdes, miel o azules, igual de castaños, pero, ese castaño que brilla. Y enamora, claro está. Al parecer, así como la novia de Thor, ¿Jane era su nombre?, como sea, me gustaría ver qué está pasando en su vida. Qué mejor manera que convencer a Odín de que me deje ir.**_

Odín, Padre de todos, entró a la celda en donde me encontraba, con esa cara de decepción y compasión buscando que su "hijo", de algún modo, reflexionara sobre sus hechos, y dejara de ser tan… malvado por así decirlo. Se acercó a la celda y me vio…

-Hijo mío, ¿por qué tantos problemas?, reflexiona un poco, por favor.-en tono de súplica-

Yo solo lo miraba, sentía un inmenso odio, las preferencias ante Thor, eso lo odiaba aún más, pero aún así, a mi objetivo… Ella.

-Padre, lo siento, ¿podrías perdonarme?-con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Claro que si, eres mi hijo, y debo estar para ti siempre.

Odín abrió la celda y sonreí mentalmente, me imaginaba qué podría estar haciendo, salí de la celda y con un tono de súplica y de una digna actuación dije…

-Oh, Padre, llévame al Midgard, por favor, no me interesa el dominio de la raza humana.

Me miró, me miró con esos ojos de mimos y compasión, y sólo asintió, decidió llevarme al Midgard, hasta que Thor apareció.

-Padre, ¿qué ocurre?

-Loki irá al Midgard, hijo.

-¿Qué?, ¿irá conmigo?

_**Aaah, tanto lo cambió esa humana. Ingenuo.**_

-No me interesa dominar la raza humana, por si acaso, además, yo también quiero ir al Midgard. –Encogiéndome de hombros-

-Entonces-agregó Odín- ¡que el viaje comience!

Comenzaron el ritual para ir a ese planeta, sonreí secamente y miré a mi Thor, que estaba dudoso aún.

_**Voy por ti, Angella…**_

_**FIN DEL P.O.V**_

**Angie P.O.V.**

_**A la escuela, hoy es el concurso de talento…**_

Desperté muerta en vida, realmente me sentía con la mayor flojera del mundo, lo bueno es que el concurso sería en la noche, alrededor de las 7 p.m., así que tenía que ir a la escuela. Y eso era pereza.

Tomé una ducha y me coloqué una camisa larga color negra, un jean oscuro y unos converse negros, más un gorro negro con detalles verdes, bajé a desayunar y me sentí observada, pero no tomé importancia, así que tomé mi mochila, esta vez, dejé el libro en la mesa, cogí el móvil, los audífonos, las llaves y me dirigí a la escuela.

Aún me sentía observada, de coña que sí, pero no tomé atención, llegué a la escuela y estaba Ámber ahí, bostecé un poco por el sueño y cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba en frente mío y sólo tenía ganas de dormir.

-Oye, rara.

No prestaba atención por los audífonos, escuchaba a Bruno Mars, así que no me importa nada cuando escucho a ese tipo cantar. Como no sabía que me decía dije…

-Disculpa, Ámber, mi clase comenzará pronto. –Pasándole por el lado-

Ella me tomó bruscamente del brazo que me hizo cerrar los ojos por un segundo, un audífono cayó de mi oído y todos se quedaron pasmados en el pasillo.

-A mí nadie, ¡nadie!, me ignora. –con tono seco-

Volteé a verla, con una mirada fulminante de odio pura, esperando a que me soltase el brazo. Ella se quedó atónita y lo soltó suavemente.

-Ahora…-con tono serio y seco- ¿Qué, mierda, quieres?

Ámber trató de estar a su "compostura" y dijo en su tono habitual.

-Dicen que te inscribiste en el concurso de talento.

-¿Y?, ¿qué mierda te importa?

-Pues que ese premio será mío, tú eres la rara y la puerca de la escuela, todos te odian y a mí me aman, hasta…

-Sí, como digas-interrumpí- Yo puedo ser la rara y la puerca del colegio, pero mírate, ¿crees que no sé lo que hiciste con el profesor de matemáticas y de francés?, tú eres la puta mayor del colegio, mientras que tus putitas rabaleras te siguen como locas para aprender a acostarse con los profesores, así como cuando te cogiste al de gimnasia para tener una A+. Si pensabas insultarme, esta vez he ganado. Ahora, aléjate de mí, antes de que esto pase a mayores.-mirándola fijo-

Todos miraron a Ámber con asco, nadie pensó que sería así, me fui inmediatamente, y ella se quedó ahí parada, pálida y pasmada con sus "amigas".

_**Sólo unas cuantas horas más**_, me dije, el día pasó tranquilo hasta que me dirigí a la oficina del director y me encontré a Adella.

-Hola, princesa, ¿lista para el concurso?

-Hola Adella, eso creo. –Sonreí confundida- ¿Puedes prestarme las llaves del salón de música?, voy a hacer lo típico y a ensayar un poco.

-Claro, aquí están.

-Gracias. –Sonreí- Espero verte en el concurso, mira que lo hice por ti.

-Claro, me verás ahí –Guiñándome un ojo-

-Adiós.

-Adiós querida.

Me dirigí al salón lo más rápido posible, seguía sintiéndome observada pero seguía sin darle importancia. _**Ahora me pregunto, ¿qué tocaré?**_; estaba indecisa, así que decidí mirar mi móvil, a ver que podría encontrar y me decidí por tocar un pequeño cover de Sum 41, la canción era With Me, unas de mis preferidas.

_**I don't want this moment to ever end**__**  
**__**Where everything is nothing without you**__**  
**__**I'll wait here forever just to**__**  
**__**To see you smile**__**  
**__**Because it's true**__**  
**__**I'm nothing without you**__****_

_**Through it all**__**  
**__**I've made my mistakes**__**  
**__**I've stumble and fall**__**  
**__**But I mean these words**__****_

_**I want you to know**__**  
**__**With everything, I won't let this go**__**  
**__**These words are my heart and soul**____**  
**__**I'll hold on to this moment you know**__**  
**__**As I bleed my heart out to show**__**  
**__**And I won't let go**__****_

_**Thoughts read unspoken**__**  
**__**Forever and now**__**  
**__**Pieces of memories**__**  
**__**Fall to the ground**__**  
**__**I know what I did and how so**__**  
**__**I won't let this go**__**  
**__**Because it's true**__**  
**__**I'm nothing without you**__****_

_**On the streets where I walked alone**__**  
**__**With nowhere to go**__**  
**__**I've come to an end**__****_

_**I want you to know**__**  
**__**With everything, I won't let this go**__**  
**__**These words are my heart and soul**____**  
**__**I'll hold on to this moment you know**__**  
**__**As I bleed my heart out to show**__**  
**__**And I won't let go**__****_

_**In front of your eyes**__**  
**__**It falls from the skies**__**  
**__**when you don't know what you're looking to find**__**  
**__**In front of your eyes**__**  
**__**It falls from the skies**__**  
**__**When you just never know what you will find**__**  
**__**What you will find **__****_

_**I don't want this moment to ever end**__**  
**__**Where everything is nothing without you**__****_

_**I want you to know**__**  
**__**With everything, I won't let this go**__**  
**__**These words are my heart and soul**____**  
**__**I'll hold on to this moment you know**__**  
**__**As I bleed my heart out to show**__**  
**__**And I won't let go**__****_

_**I want you to know**__**  
**__**With everything, I won't let this go**__**  
**__**These words are my heart and soul**____**  
**__**I'll hold on to this moment you know**__**  
**__**As I bleed my heart out to show**__**  
**__**And I won't let go**_

_**Ahora estoy lista, solo me queda esperar…**_


	6. Reencuentro y Preparación

**Loki P.O.V**

Llegamos a la… ¿Tierra?, creo que así se llama este planeta, suspiré y con un movimiento de manos cambié mi vestimenta, veía lo que pasaba en su vida, un, hermoso vestido con colores negro y… verdes, zapatos, dulces, un profundo sueño, un… ¿concurso de talentos?, me sonó interesante, así que me despedí de mi hermano y me dirigí a buscarla, pero quería darle la sorpresa así que decidí observarla, de lejos.

Encontré su ubicación, no fue tan difícil en realidad, así que entré, algo pequeña, pero a la vez cómoda, subí las escaleras y me encontré con una puerta, la traspasé y la encontré, dormida, en un profundo sueño cálido, se ve tan plácida. Vi que comenzaba a despertarse, así que me volví invisible, comenzó a sonar una rara melodía en un extraño artefacto, qué raro era, ella lo tocó y se movió de su lecho, y fue a otro sitio, se escuchaba algo caer, ¿era agua?, creo que sí, salió con una tela algo, seductora, que cubría su cuerpo, abrió unas puertas y sacó vestimentas, color negro, creo que es su favorito, ¿me miró?, aaah, se siente observada, pero no le da importancia, cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí, ya estaba con sus ropas, se veía hermosa a pesar de vestir así y de un color tan triste y silencioso. Bajó a alimentarse y tomó algo que se lo llevó a la espalda, y salió del sitio mientras se colocaba un raro, sombrero, ah, gorra, eso es.

Se siente observada de nuevo, pero no le importa, entró a un lugar llamado escuela y habían muchas personas, inclusive hubo una que la llamó rara, me dio asco, no es virgen, rubia como Thor con ojos azules, posiblemente algo, odiosa y le gusta llamar la atención.

-Disculpa, Ámber, mi clase comenzará pronto.

Ah, qué educada, se irá caminando, ¿por qué la agarra del brazo tan brusco?...

-A mí nadie, ¡nadie!, me ignora.

Oh vaya, esto no será bueno, se ha enfurecido, puedo sentirlo, qué niña tan interesante en la que me he fijado.

-Ahora… ¿Qué, mierda, quieres?

Sacó todo de su pecho…

-Dicen que te inscribiste en el concurso de talento.

-¿Y?, ¿qué mierda te importa?

-Pues que ese premio será mío, tú eres la rara y la puerca de la escuela, todos te odian y a mí me aman, hasta…

-Sí, como digas. Yo puedo ser la rara y la puerca del colegio, pero mírate, ¿crees que no sé lo que hiciste con el profesor de matemáticas y de francés?, tú eres la puta mayor del colegio, mientras que tus putitas rabaleras te siguen como locas para aprender a acostarse con los profesores, así como cuando te cogiste al de gimnasia para tener una A+. Si pensabas insultarme, esta vez he ganado. Ahora, aléjate de mí, antes de que esto pase a mayores.

¡Bravo Srta. Angella!, qué lindas palabras, te has desahogado. Se dirigió a otro sitio en donde una persona no paraba de hablar, dolía verla tan callada y tan seca, se ha levantado, ¿a dónde irá?, ¿llaves?, ¿salón de música?... esperen, ¡ah!, el concurso. Bingo. La seguí hasta dicho salón y comenzó a tocar una melodía, ¡qué hermosa voz!, ¡qué linda melodía!, ¡bonitas palabras!, creo que me he enamorado de alguien que no debo, ¿pecado?, eso me gusta. Ya quiero verla.

**Fin Loki P.O.V**

* * *

_**¡Es hora!.. **_Me dije feliz, ya era hora de arreglarme para el concurso de talentos, estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez emocionada, sería genial, llegué feliz a casa, eran las 4:30 p.m., tenía hambre, así que pedí una pizza con un refresco sabor coca-cola. Pagué el envío y la comida, llamé a Maryann, que tiene un salón de belleza y le pedí que me hiciera un cupo, ella gustosa aceptó, así que decidí cambiarme en cuanto me reposara; me quedé dormida, eran las 5:30 p.m., _**mierda**_, me cambié lo más rápido que pude, salí y corrí hacia donde Maryann, llegué a tiempo, lavaron, secaron y arreglaron mi cabello; di las gracias y me fui a casa, me di un baño, salí y ya eran las 6:15 p.m., _**bien, ahora, el vestido. **_Colocándome mi ropa interior, me coloqué el vestido con cuidado, no quiero presumir, pero por primera vez me sentí guapa. Me coloqué los zapatos, he eché algo de perfume y me coloqué mis accesorios dorados y me dejé el cabello suelto. _**Wao Angie, definitivamente estás diferente, ahora, al concurso.**_

Eran las 6:45 p.m., Angella pasó por mí y quedó fascinada al verme

-Princesa, te ves hermosísima.

-Gracias Adella.

-Bueno, sube y vamos.

_**Me pregunto quién estaba observándome en todo el día, como sea, espero poder ganar.**_

Llegamos a la escuela y veía a la gente entrar, estaba nerviosa, no quería que me miraran…

-Adella, no quiero entrar.

-¿Por qué?-mirándome confusa-

-Tengo miedo.

-Querida, el miedo es algo que está en tu mente, debes ser fuerte todo el tiempo, tú puedes demostrarle a los demás de que tienes gran potencial. Lucha para vivir, y vive para luchar.

-Vaya, gracias Adella, me has hecho sentir mejor. –sonreí-

-De nada querida, para eso estoy, ahora vamos.-guiñándome un ojo-

-Okay.

Nos bajamos del auto y todos se quedaron pasmados al verme, escuchaba cada "se ve hermosa", "qué linda chica es", me sentía ruborizada que caminaba rápido. Ámber estaba ensayando con sus amigas y me vieron a lo lejos, quedé curiosa con lo que hablaban, y volví a sentirme observada, esta vez le di importancia, me estaba asustando, conté hasta 10 para calmarme y seguir normal. Entré a la sala de música y me encontré a muchas personas con camisas diciendo "Tu puedes Angie", yo sonreí y les dije…

-¿Por qué?, ustedes nunca, me hablaron y me empujaban por los pasillos.

-Porque-respondió Anthony, el chico más guapo del colegio-nos dimos cuenta que eres una magnífica persona y que no supimos valorar, ¿podrías perdonarnos?

-Claro-sonreí-gracias por su apoyo.

-Gracias-dijeron los demás al unísono-

-Bien-dijo Anthony-es hora de que ensayes un poco, ¿qué cantarás?

-No lo sé-encongiéndome de hombros-no estoy segura.

-Algo se te ocurrirá, suerte entonces.-sonrió-

-Gracias.

Los demás salieron y me quedé con ese hermoso piano, hasta que sentí unas manos tomándome la cintura, y escuché esa voz, esa dulce y fría voz.

-Vaya, al parecer, ese tipo tiene deseos contigo.

-¿Qué?-ruborizándome-

-Pero, tú eres mía, pequeña joven y sana criatura.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y no evité sonrojarme como un tomate o más rojo que eso..

-Loki-susurré-

-¿Sí?

-Qué… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues verás… vine a verte, extrañaba admirar cosas y pensé en ti.

Loki me volteó y mi cara miraba su pecho, su mano tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirar sus perfectos ojos verdes, se acercó a mi rostro y rosando mis labios me dijo…

-Te ves preciosa, crece, pequeña, que ya quiero que seas parte de mi ser, pronto.

En un parpadeo de ojos desapareció, quedé pasmada y miraba el piano, y volví a escuchar su voz, pero en mi cabeza.

_**-Sal por la otra, puerta, la chica que insultaste esta mañana está planeando arruinar tu belleza.**_

_**-¿Ámber?**_

_**-¿Así se llama?, no me importa, sal por la otra puerta.**_

_**-Gracias, Loki.**_

Caminé hacia la otra puerta y salí por el pasillo, hasta llegar al tras bastidores del colegio, asomé mi cara por el telón y había demasiada gente, estaba tan nerviosa que iba a vomitar, sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a Loki.

-Tranquila.

-Gracias, te necesitaba-suspiré-

-Pues, que comience tu espectáculo.


	7. Presentación

El concurso comenzó y pasaban varías personas, hasta que llegó el turno de Ámber, salió con sus amigas a bailar un mix de Beyoncé, comenzaron con Who Run the World?, luego siguieron con Crazy in Love, y terminaron con Single Ladies, su baile me dio asco, lo bailaban de la manera más vulgar posible, y una voz volvió a sonar en mi cabeza, era Loki.

_**-Qué mujeres más, repugnantes, parecen las rameras de Asgard.**_

_**-No voy a contradecirte.**_

_¡Y ahora!, el momento que estábamos esperando, démosle un fuerte aplauso a, ¡Angie Rivera!, ¡pasa Angie!_

Salí al escenario algo nerviosa, y respiré hondo, estaba el piano que más amo, negro con detalles dorados, lo miré y ante todos dije.

-Hola, princesa de melodiosa nota.

Todos me miraron y sonrieron, miré hacia el público y vi a Loki, sonreí y dije.

-Emmm… Hola, muchos me conocen como la rara y la antisocial del colegio, hoy voy a tocarles una canción, dedicados a aquellos que tienen una fuerza escondida por dentro, se llama, Radioactive de Imagine Dragons, espero y les guste.

El público aplaudió y me senté y con un pequeño suspiro, posicioné mis manos y comencé a tocar las notas, y después de un suspiro comencé a cantar.

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust**__**  
**__**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**__**  
**__**I'm breathing in, the chemicals**__**  
**__**I'm breaking in, shaping up**__**  
**__**They're checking out on the prison bus**__**  
**__**This is it, the apocalypse**__****_

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**__**  
**__**Love to make my systems go**__**  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**__**  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**__**  
**__**Radioactive, radioactive**__**  
**__**Radioactive, radioactive**__****_

_**I raise my flags, out of my clothes,**__**  
**__**It's a revolution I suppose**__**  
**__**We'll paint it red, to fit right in**__**  
**__**I'm breaking in, shaping up**__**  
**__**They're checking out on the prison bus**__**  
**__**This is it, the apocalypse**__****_

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**__**  
**__**Love to make my systems go**__**  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**__**  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**__**  
**__**Radioactive, radioactive**__**  
**__**Radioactive, radioactive**__****_

_**All systems go, sun hasn't died**__**  
**__**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**__****_

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**__**  
**__**Love to make my systems go**__**  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**__**  
**__**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**__**  
**__**Radioactive, radioactive**__**  
**__**Radioactive, radioactive**_

Loki me miraba fascinado a lo lejos, se impresionó tanto que sus pupilas se dilataron, cuando terminé todos aplaudieron y gritaban mi nombre, sonreí, y tras bastidores estaba Ámber mirándome con ira, Loki se dio cuenta que ellas planeaban otra cosa, así que comenzó a cuidarme de cerca, me levanté del piano y caminé tras bastidores mientras que el presentador comenzó a hablar.

_Bien, esa fue nuestra última concursante, Angie Rivera, con su canción Radioactive, ahora mencionemos a los ganadores, en el 3er puesto tenemos a Andry Rogers y su canción inédita, ¡felicidades hermano!_

Aplaudí con alegría, me alegraba mucho que Andry haya ocupado el 3er puesto, el es un gran compositor, el presentador prosiguió.

_El 2do lugar es para… Ámber and the Cheetas. Felicidades mujeres. Esta vez el 1er lugar no es suyo._

Aplaudí, Ámber salió con una cara de impotencia a recibir su trofeo de segundo lugar.

_Y ahora, en el 1er lugar, es para…, es… ¡ANGIE RIVERA Y SU CANCIÓN RADIOACTIVE!, ¡VEN ANGIE!, ¡FELICIDADES!_

Ámber me miró con odio fulminante, salí ruborizada y tímida a recibir el premio, era una bonita medalla y un ramo de rosas, agradecí a los muchachos y me fui de allí. Cuando salí a los pasillos vi a Ámber con unas tijeras en la mano, me asusté demasiado, parecía una psicópata.

-Tú, me quitaste mi primer lugar. Si yo no lo tengo, nadie lo tendrá…

Comenzó a correr y yo me quedé pasmada, hasta que Loki se puso enfrente de mí y le sostuvo fuerte la muñeca, casi para rompérsela, tenía los ojos llenos de furia y con un tono seco y fulminante dijo.

-Aléjate de ella, o morirás en mis manos.

La soltó y del susto ella se fue corriendo, volteó a verme y con los ojos llenos de preocupación me dijo.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?

-Sí, Loki, gracias-tocándome el pecho-

-Estás muy pálida, vamos a tu casa.

-Está bien, gracias.

-No agradezcas, humana, yo soy un Dios, y no tienes que agradecerme-sonrió-

-Como digas, Dios. –devolviéndole la sonrisa-


	8. Dulces Sueños Húmedos

**Me disculpo por subir el capítulo tan tarde, la verdad, estoy algo enferma y ando en cuestiones con la universidad y quiero pasar navidad con mi novio y ando haciendo planes. Pero no les puedo fallar, gracias a aquellos que leen y les gustaron mi fic. Se los agradezco mucho. :)**

* * *

Caminábamos juntos, intercambiábamos palabras, de sus labios salía uno que otro "pequeña" o "humana", íbamos muy sonrientes, hasta que unas personas se pusieron en frente de nosotros, dos hombres, uno tenía una podrida y larga barba y el otro con barriga cervecera con un olor horrible, me clavaron la mirada, y el gordo dijo.

-Mira Louis, tenemos una bonita carnada hoy-pasando la lengua por sus labios-qué deliciosa.

-Sí que si Lucian, vamos a hacerla nuestra.

Estaba algo asustada y asqueada, más asqueada que asustada, miré a mi lado y Loki no estaba, _**¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿Loki?, ¿dónde estás?, no me dejes por favor. **_Los tipos se acercaban cada vez más y yo daba un paso hacia atrás, hasta que una venda color negra tapó mis ojos y escuché la voz de Loki en mi mente.

_**Lo siento Angella, pero no quiero que veas esto…**_

Caí en un sueño, y solo escuché un grito de piedad. Desperté, al parecer, estaba en mi habitación, aún tenía mi vestido puesto, unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, _**espera… ¿brazos?,¿Loki?...**_

_**-Sí, soy yo, tranquila.**_-pegándome a su cuerpo-

-Qué alivio-susurré-¿qué pasó con los tipos?

-Los maté…

Me volteé a verlo, esos perfectos ojos me miraban fijo, con ganas de deseo y pecado, pero sabía que no podía, sabía que sólo era una niña, una niña pequeña, Loki cambió su mirada y contando hasta diez dijo.

-Mejor, descansemos, tuviste un día algo pesado, mi pequeña.-acariciándome el cabello-

-Está bien, iré a ponerme mi pijama.

-No será necesario-sonrió-

Loki movió su mano e invocó su pijama y la mía, una camisa larga color verde esmeralda y un short largo negro, me acarició el cabello y dándome un beso en la frente dijo casi durmiéndose.

-Des…cansa mi pequeña mujer.-cerrando sus ojos-

-Loki-susurré-también…-bostecé-descansa mucho mi… amado Dios.

Loki sonrió y me apegó más a su pecho y me abrazo más, cerré mis ojos y correspondí a su abrazo hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

Me encontraba en un parque, sentada con una sonrisa, sentía la cálida brisa en mi cabello, y sentí que alguien estaba sentándose a mi lado, un hombre, mi hombre, Loki, me tomó la mano y lo miré con ternura y en un susurro rosando mis labios me dijo.

-Eres, preciosa, Angella.

Comenzó a besarme, y no se me ocurría más que corresponderle el beso, un cálido, excitante y profundo beso, nos separamos tras la falta de oxígeno y me sonrió, y con ternura acaricié su rostro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo, humana-susurró-

Me abrazó y aparecimos en una habitación, cayendo en una cómoda cama. Loki seguía besándome hasta que comenzó a bajar su rostro a mi cuello, comenzando a dar pequeños besos, solo podía respirar de tanta excitación, me arqueé a su cuerpo y de un santiamén estaba en ropa interior.

-Eres incorregible cariño.-sonreí-deja la magia por una vez-con tono burlón-

-No te burles, o haré que esto sea más… masoquista.-sonrió depravadamente-

Seguía besando mi cuello, ésta vez, más apasionado y más excitante, me tenía completamente húmeda que no aguantaba.

-Calma querida, ya estaremos unidos.-sonrió-Quiero, deleitarme con una… Diosa como tú.

Me sonrojé ante tal comentario que lo miré fijamente, realmente… me estaba enamorando del Dios Nórdico del Caos y la Maldad, pero esta vez, es enserio, Loki colocó sus manos en mi espalda tratando de desabrochar el sostén, yo sonreía y el soltó un gruñido así que movió su mano y el sostén desapareció, dejando a la vista mis senos y mis erectos pezones, estaba más roja que un tomate, Loki me miraba admirado.

-Deliciosa, totalmente, deliciosa.

Aprisionó con su boca mi seno izquierdo, mientras que con su mano jugaba con el derecho, pellizcando y moviendo mi pezón.

-Anda, di mi nombre, ruega que te haga mía.

-Lo…ki…

El seguía lamiendo mis senos y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi ya húmeda intimidad y acercó su rostro al mío, comenzando a gemir y suspirar rosando mis labios, yo hacía lo mismo, no aguantaba el placer, Loki movió su mano y estaba desnudo, igual que yo, sin la molesta prenda, Loki me penetró con uno de sus dedos.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Loki!-abrazándolo con fuerza-

-Te gusta, ah…-gimió-si con uno te da placer, imagínate con dos.-metiendo un dedo más-

-¡Ahhh!...-hundiendo mi cara en su cuello-

-Ven aquí.

Loki comenzó a besarme de nuevo, con un deseo insaciable de pecado y lujuria que nadie podría detener, se posicionó entre mis piernas y comenzó a adentrarse con la punta de su miembro, comencé a mover mis caderas para adentrarme más, pero me detuvo.

-Sabía que rogarías.-sonrió-Pero quiero escucharlo.

-Loki… por… favor…-gemí-Hazme tuya, quiero ser solamente tuya.

-Con gusto pequeña.-sonrió victorioso-

Me penetró por completo de una sola emboscada, los dos gemimos al unísono.

-Qué cálido y estrecho es…

Loki me abrazó y comenzó a moverse lento, pero profundo y placentero, gemía de tanto placer que recorría mi cuerpo, posicionando sus manos en mi cadera, Loki comenzó a penetrarme un poco más fuerte, sus movimientos eran más rápidos.

-Loki…

-Eso, di mi nombre, humana-tomando mi trasero con fuerza-

-Lo…ki…

El placer rondaba en la habitación, Loki comenzó a moverse aún más rápidos y sus penetraciones eran más fuertes y profundas, hasta llegar los dos al clímax; Loki cayó sobre mí, cansado en mi pecho, respirábamos muy agitados, y comencé a acariciarle el cabello con ternura, Loki levantó su rostro para verme, y sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con una mirada tierna, una mirada llena de comprensión y amor por él, Loki se acercó a mi rostro y me dio un dulce beso.

-Te quiero, mi Ángel.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, mi amado Dios.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos exasperada, sudada y sentía aún las descargas del orgasmo, miré a Loki y aún dormía, pero con una sonrisa, me preguntaba si era él quien provocó el sueño, ya que él puede controlar mentes y eso; me levanté y era la 1:15 a.m., menos mal, así que me levanté de cama y me tomé una ducha rápida de agua caliente para estar más relajada, ya que, ese sueño no salía de mi cabeza y me sonrojaba en solo pensarlo. Salí de la ducha y me coloqué la misma camisa y un short más corto, y me acosté a su lado, dándole un beso en la frente y casi cayendo dormida le dije.

-Si acaso me escuchas, déjame decirte que te quiero, no me importa si soy pequeña, yo siempre seré tuya, en sueños o no… soy tuya, Loki Laufeyson.-cerrando mis ojos-


End file.
